Rajutan Jelek
by Imorz
Summary: Hanamaki membawakan sesuatu yang bukan selera Matsukawa sama sekali. Katanya, itu buatan tangan sendiri. [ matsuhana ].


Haikyuu hanya milik Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Rajutan Jelek © Imorz

Hanamaki membawakan sesuatu yang bukan selera Matsukawa sama sekali. Katanya, itu buatan tangan sendiri.

* * *

Hanamaki datang dengan senyum cerah dan sebuah tas belanja di tangan kanan. Di belakangnya turun anak-anak salju dan ketika Matsukawa membuka pintu, tangannya secara reflek membersihkan pucuk kepala Hanamaki yang ditaburi putih-putih.

"Ada apa?"

Karena Hanamaki tidak biasanya datang secara tiba-tiba tanpa memberikan pesan terlebih dahulu. Ada tiga opsi: Hanamaki ingin memamerkan kaset permainan terbaru, Hanamaki ingin mengajaknya berkelumun bersama _kotatsu_ , Hanamaki ingin memberikannya majalah idola panas. Opsi terakhir opsional, karena Matsukawa tidak terlalu tertarik dengan dua bola menggantung selain bola voli.

Hanamaki mengangkat tasnya tinggi hingga menutupi setengah wajah. "Aku membawakanmu sesuatu yang menarik!"

"Pasti kaset _game_ terbaru, ya?"

Hanamaki masuk kedalam dan menggeleng. " _Game_ keluaran terbaru memang menarik, tapi ini jauh lebih menarik!" Ia menyerahkan tas tadi lalu mengusap kedua lengannya. "Astaga, dingin sekali."

"Ayo ke kamarku."

"Paman dan Bibi mana?"

"Pergi mengunjungi Nenek."

"Wah, berarti hanya ada kita berdua."

Matsukawa tersenyum pada Hanamaki yang menaiki tangga dengan riang. Seolah-olah sudah seperti rumah sendiri saking seringnya ia bertandang. Entah untuk kunjungan resmi seperti hari Natal atau kunjungan biasa, seperti saat ini.

Kamar Matsukawa tidak besar, tidak pula kecil. Kira-kira cukup untuk empat orang laki-laki dewasa tidur bersama. Dindingnya berwarna putih dengan poster kelompok musik jadul Inggris di dekat lemari dan pigura berisi foto tim voli Aoba Josai.

Hanamaki menatap refleksi diri di depan cermin setubuh. "Hidungku merah," kemudian melepas mantel dan tas punggung. "Hei, Mattsun. Kau punya apa?"

"Coklat?"

"Boleh sekali."

Adapun Matsukawa berlagak seperti pelayan kafe ketika Hanamaki datang—karena anak itu benar-benar menganggap kediaman Matsukawa seperti kediaman sendiri, suruh-menyuruh Matsukawa sudah seperti ritual selamat datang.

Matanya melirik setiap tumpukan komik yang berjejer. Semuanya sudah kenyang Hanamaki baca, sepertinya Matsukawa tidak punya waktu (atau uang jajan berlebih) untuk membeli serial terbaru komik kesayangan. Ia duduk bersila di dekat kasur, menghadap pintu, menunggu Matsukawa dan coklatnya.

"Makki—oh, kau tampak lucu duduk bersila begitu. Ini coklat panasmu."

"Terima kasih."

Matsukawa meraih tas berian sobatnya dan duduk persis di sampingnya. "Kau memberiku apa?"

"Untuk kali ini, aku tidak ingin kita bermain tebak-tebakan. Buka saja."

"Apa kau menuntut balasan?"

"Kalau kau mampu, Mattsun."

"Hei..."

Hanamaki terkekeh dan melotot pada tas belanja, mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk segera membuka hadiahnya.

Matsukawa merogoh. Ada gumpalan plastik hitam dalam tas, Hanamaki bilang ia menggunakan plastik agar tidak terkena salju.

Rupanya sebuah sweter hijau tua dengan rajutan inisial M.I besar di tengah-tengah. Matsukawa mengernyit sedangkan Hanamaki tersenyum bangga hingga tangannya bersedekap.

"Sweter?"

"Betul, sweter. Sweter yang keren, beken, dan tentunya kekinian."

Matsukawa memang bukan ahli di bidang fesyen, tapi sweter hijau di tangannya ini tidak terlalu bagus untuk dipakai ke luar rumah. Ia tidak percaya Hanamaki memiliki selera yang buruk soal pakaian, padahal sehari-harinya Hanamaki cukup memiliki _style_ yang tinggi. Tapi kenapa giliran ia memilihkan untuk Matsukawa, ia memilihkan sweter jelek, warnanya hijau tua pula. Apa hijau lumut? Tentunya tidak disukai Matsukawa sama sekali.

"Itu buatanku."

Pernyataan Hanamaki semakin membuat ia dilema. Bisa gawat kalau Hanamaki tahu kalau sweter rajutannya tidak sesuai selera penerima.

"Hei, Mattsun. Aku tahu buatanku tidak terlalu bagus, kau jangan membandingkannya dengan merek-merek terkenal di luar sana, jelas aku kalah." Hanamaki mengambil sweter di tangan Matsukawa lalu memasangkannya hati-hati. "Yang perlu kau tahu, aku yang membuat ini, khusus untukmu. Yang kupikirkan ketika membuat ini itu kamu tahu."

Ada secuil perasaan bersalah setelah mendengarnya, Matsukawa menatap Hanamaki yang memperhatikan penampilannya turun-naik. Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan dua ibu jari, "Tidak terlalu buruk. Ayo kita bercermin! Kau juga harus melihatnya."

Matsukawa berdiri di depan cermin, menelaah penampilan terbarunya. Hanamaki berada di belakang, berusaha memperbaiki lipatan sweter hingga utuh di tubuh Matsukawa. Wajahnya menyembul di balik pundak, "Bagaimana menurutmu, hmm? Mattsun?"

"Kalau boleh jujur—"

"Ya, aku tahu astaga. Buatanku jelek dan—"

"Tapi karena ini buatanmu kurasa aku akan memakainya seminggu penuh."

"Masih kurang."

Matsukawa menoleh ke samping. "Sebulan?"

"Selamanya," canda Hanamaki. Ia kembali memperbaiki lipatan sweter. "Hanya bercanda. Kau bisa memakainya kapan pun kau mau, Mattsun. Asal kau tidak keberatan."

"Makki."

"Hmm?"

"Ke sini, aku mau menciummu."

"Hahaha!"

Dan di depan cermin setubuh itu Matsukawa menangkup wajah Hanamaki, menciumnya, bersama dengan sweter jelek buatan yang tercinta.

Kalau sudah buatan tangan kekasih hati, mau sejelek apa pun itu, kau masih bisa merasakan kehangatan kasih sayang di setiap rajutannya.

Matsukawa benar-benar memakainya selama seminggu penuh.

.

.

.

Selesai.

* * *

a/n: beberapa hari terakhir saya dibikin rindu sama matsuhana, hiks. terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini dan semoga terhibur!


End file.
